L'uomo ranger
"L'uomo ranger" (titolo originale: "Onion Trade") è il 15° episodio della prima stagione di Steven Universe, ed il 15° episodio in totale. Sinossi ufficiale Il baratto di un giocattolo tra Steven e Cipollo giunge a proporzioni epiche. Trama Steven trova Ametista fuori dalla casa sulla spiaggia e le dice di aver perso uno dei suoi giocattoli "G.U.Y.S.". Dopo aver udito ciò, Perla gli dice che non riesce a trovare le sue cose a causa del disordine presente nella sua stanza. Perla apre la finestra, lasciando che un gabbiano voli fuori. Ametista prende le difese di Steven, affermando che la sua stanza è in disordine come quella del ragazzo, ma che lei riesce comunque a trovare ogni cosa di cui abbia bisogno in quel momento. Scaturisce una lite tra Ametista e Perla, e Steven si allontana lentamente. Cammina solennemente verso l'autolavaggio, e quando vi arriva, suo padre lo spruzza con un tubo per innaffiare, pronto a giocare con lui. Steven, tuttavia, che non è dell'umore giusto per giocare, dice a Greg che ha perso il giocattolo che il padre gli ha comprato l'estate precedente. Greg, che non ricorda di quale giocattolo si tratti, decide di dare a Steven un sacchetto di quarti di dollaro per permettersi di prendere un nuovo "Uomo Ranger" alla Sala Giochi. Dopo numerosi tentativi di ottenere un Uomo Ranger, Steven ha vinto solamente diversi Uomo Dave. In seguito, realizza che Cipollo ha il "G.U.Y." che stava cercando. Lo segue, nella speranza di scambiare tutti i giocattoli vinti per l'Uomo Ranger. Dopo che Cipollo rifiuta lo scambio, Steven ritorna a Tempio e parla con Ametista, la quale gli consegna il Replicatore di Perla. Steven tenta ancora di ottenere l'Uomo Ranger replicando l'Uomo Dave. Tuttavia, Cipollo chiede a Steven di scambiare il Replicatore. Alla fine, Steven cede, dando il Replicatore in cambio dell'Uomo Ranger. L'oggetto piace a Cipollo, ed accetta lo scambio. Con il passare del tempo, Cipollo comincia a replicare un'infinità di G.U.Y. Quando le Gemme chiedono a Steven di spiegare la situazione, quest'ultimo rivela di aver scambiato il Replicatore per l'Uomo Ranger; Perla gli domanda perchè non abbia semplicemente replicato il giocattolo. Le Gemme, bombardate dagli attacchi di Cipollo, falliscono nel costringere Cipollo a restituire il Replicatore. Mentre le Gemme lo distraggono, Steven riesce a saltare su Cipollo e fargli cadere di mano il Replicatore. Steven allora realizza che Cipollo gli aveva rubato il suo Uomo Ranger, ''anche se alla fine deciderà di lasciarglielo realizzando che tutto ciò che Cipollo fa è "stare seduto tutto il giorno ed aspettare suo padre". Garnet distrugge il Replicatore, che disintegrerà ogni oggetto che sia stato replicato. Ametista chiede se anche tutti gli oggetti che lei aveva replicato spariranno, e Perla conferma. Ametista rimane delusa. Come le Gemme ritornano verso casa, Greg si avvicina a suo figlio e lo complimenta per le sue azioni. Greg gli chiede perchè abbia fatto tutta quella baraonda per un giocattolo. Steven risponde che era più per il ricordo di un giocattolo ma affermando anche che adesso ne ha "nuovi ricordi — orribili, orribili, ricordi". '''Elementi episodio' Personaggi * Steven * Cipollo (antagonista) * Greg Universe * Perla * Ametista * Garnet * Codagialla (debutto) Oggetti * G.U.Y.S. (debutto) ** Uomo Dave (debutto) ** Uomo Ranger (debutto) * Replicatore (debutto) * Patatine * Motorino di Cipollo * Hynes Ketchup Luoghi * Casa sulla spiaggia * Suitcase Sam's (debutto) * Sala Giochi * Molo di Beach City Curiosità * Secondo Matt Burnett, i G.U.Y.S. sono dei collezionabili che andavano di moda negli anni '80, tornati in produzione come parte dell'ondata nostalgica di quegli anni.https://twitter.com/Simon_Campbell_/status/623215795670261760 Q: "Are G.A.L.S. really rare? Steven seemed shocked Onion had them." ''IT: "Le G.A.L.S. sono davvero rare? Steven sembrava scioccato sapendo che Cipollo le possedeva." https://twitter.com/mcburnett/status/623719466338283520 A: ''"They were discontinued years ago. G.U.Y.S. are currently back in production as part of an 80s nostalgia wave." IT: "La produzione è stata fermata anni fa. I G.U.Y.S. sono attualmente tornati in produzione come parte dell'ondata nostalgica degli anni '80". * Viene rivelato che Cipollo sa parlare. Tuttavia, invece di pronunciare parole, utilizza un mormorio incomprensibile. * Viene rivelato che Perla possiede un'ascia magica ed un replicatore, di cui quest'ultimo verrà distrutto da Garnet. * I nomi dei pupazzetti, G.U.Y.S., e della loro controparte femminile, G.A.L.S., sono due slang inglesi per "ragazzi" e "ragazze". Riferimenti culturali * Le bustine di ketchup che Cipollo getta a terra hanno la scritta "Hynes". È un riferimento al popolare fabbricante di condimenti, Heinz, nonché al cognome di un designer dei personaggi, Danny Hynes. * Nel doppiaggio originale, il consiglio di Steven per sopravvivere alla marea di Uomo Dave creati da Cipollo è "try to act like a rich duck" (trad. "cerca di comportarti come una papera ricca"), chiaro riferimento a Paperon de' Paperoni ed alla sua tendenza di nuotare nelle monete all'interno del suo enorme deposito, come si può vedere ad esempio nella sigla dello show "DuckTales". * La serie di giocattoli di gomma G.U.Y.S. (Personaggi Che Hai Sotto La Tua Supervisione; nel doppiaggio originale: Guys Under Your Supervision) potrebbe essere un riferimento ai M.U.S.C.L.E. (Millions of Unusual Small Creatures Lurking Everywhere), una serie di giocattoli simile basata sul manga Kinnikuman, in Italia distribuiti con il nome di Exogini. ** Assieme ai G.U.Y.S. ed al loro spinoff "G.A.L.S.", M.U.S.C.L.E. aveva uno spinoff al femminile conosciuto come "C.U.T.I.E." * Mentre Steven sta parlando ad Ametista dei G.U.Y.S., dove viene mostrata la sua testa al centro circondata dai ritratti dei pupazzetti, potrebbe essere un riferimento a Mega Man ''(nello specifico la scelta del livello in ''Mega Man 3) ** Potrebbe anche essere un riferimento alla sigla de La Famiglia Brady. * Il pupazzetto de l'Uomo Dave potrebbe essere un riferimento a ▾ Dave Strider dal webcomic Homestuck. Entrambi vestono con il colore rosso, hanno i capelli biondi, ed ad un certo punto Dave Strider dice, "Maybe I'd rather just be like, Dave of Guy. You know, just some dude" (trad. "Forse preferirei solo essere Dave of Guy. Sai, solo un tizio qualunque"). ** Inoltre, Il fatto che Dave Guy sia così comune può essere un riferimento all'abilità di Strider di viaggiare nel tempo, dato che così facendo esistono diverse versioni di lui stesso simultaneamente. * Nel doppiaggio originale, il pupazzetto Eye Guy (chiamato in italiano Uomo Occhio) condivide il nome con una delle forme aliene (in italiano chiamata "Mille Occhi") di Ben Tennyson dal franchising di Ben 10, nonché con uno dei mostri agli inizi della serie Power Rangers. * Steven scrive le proprie iniziali sui piedi dei giocattoli, similmente ad Andy dal film d'animazione Disney/Pixar del 1995 Toy Story. Continuità * Viene mostrato che Cipollo ha guidato, ed in seguito distrutto, lo stesso motorino che ha vinto in "Mania sala giochi". Errori * Nella prima scena, dopo che Steven apre la porta principale, questa si chiude all'improvviso nella scena successiva, dove la visuale è più ravvicinata, e viene riaperta quando la visuale si allontana. * Quando Greg spruzza Steven con il tubo per innaffiare, nella scena successiva, il pavimento è allagato, fatto impossibile dato che la quantità d'acqua usata su Steven non era abbastanza da allagarlo. * In una scena, la gemma sinistra di Garnet era al posto della gemma a destra. ** La gemma di Garnet era sul guanto, mentre sarebbe dovuta essere sul palmo della mano. ** Su di esso mancava anche la stella. Fonti Categoria:Dalla A alla Z Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Stagione 1 Categoria:Stagione 1A